


The Discussion

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have a 'discussion'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discussion

"I think we should get the one we talked about."

"Which one?" Ian doesn’t take his eyes away from the screen.

"The bigger one."

Ian sighs. “Mickey, no.”

"I don’t understand why we can’t get that one!"

"I didn’t say we couldn’t," Ian stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth,"I just don’t want that one."

"Why not? What’s wrong with it?" Mickey sips his drink.

"Well, it’s going to be a lot to manage. Not to mention it’s at the top of our price range. And then there will be all the other fees that come with it."

"But that’ll be the case no matter which one we pick," Mickey reasoned. He reached for some popcorn and put it in his mouth. "Either way, it’s going to be a big decision, so why not go with the one that comes with the least stress?"

Ian looked over at his boyfriend. “Mick, the other is not that much smaller, but it’ll make a huge difference. You just want the bigger one to go with your ego.” He chuckles at the face Mickey makes. He’s pouting, but trying not to show it.

"Don’t even act like you didn’t fall in love with it as soon as you saw it!"

"That’s not the point! The point is I like the other one. So we’re getting that one!"

"Bullshit! You can’t just— WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"Mickey, calm down—"

"DOWN IN FRONT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP! AND YOU TURN AROUND!"

Ian ducks down in his seat. “Mick, the movies is probably not the best place to be talking about which dog we’re going to get.” He whispers this, embarrassed by the annoyed stares that are still pointed in their direction.

"Well if you had just agreed with me…"

"Look, we’ll talk about it when we get home. Alright?" Ian puts his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and looks at the side of his face for an answer.

Mickey crosses his arms and puts his feet up on the seats in front of him. “Fine. Let’s watch the fucking movie—”

"SSSHHH!"

Mickey turned around out of his seat, “DON’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUSH!”

Ian grabs the other man by the jacket and yanks him back down into his seat. “Jesus, Mickey. Do you want to get us kicked out?”

"No."

"Then relax."

"I’ll relax when you say we can get the Rottweiler…"

Ian rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the movie that’s already started.

"Maybe we’ll just get both."


End file.
